


One Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Sexual Bondage, Pain, Peter Parker Whump, Poor Peter Parker, Restraints, Sensory Deprivation, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22739365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter has a bad day and gets kidnapped. Unfortunately for him, his kidnappers are prepared for his particular skill set, and have a plan for him.He knows Tony will find him, but he doesn't know what Tony will be left to find.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Little Dove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396222) by [nachocheese26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachocheese26/pseuds/nachocheese26). 



> Warnings for pain, general torture, sensory deprivation and restraints.

Peter awoke with a pained groan. The world felt fuzzy and dull around him; he could barely feel his hands. He attempted to move them, but found them restricted by something harsh, digging into his flesh. 

Slowly and surely, more senses returned to him yet he still felt weak. The thought arose in his mind that whatever drug has been given to him, it must be powerful to render him so completely incapable given his enhanced body. The thought collapsed on itself and died, however, as Peter slowly struggled himself back to awareness to make sense of where he was. 

Only inky darkness filled his vision. He tried to call out, but found his speech inhibited by something filling his jaw. The taste of metal filled his mouth, but he couldn’t tell if it was metal or he had accidentally bitten the inside of his mouth. 

A murmur came from somewhere around him. Peter strained to hear it, only catching the last words. 

“Oh, he’ll be perfect. Don’t worry, I can deal with his… spécialités.”

That was worrying. Paranoia filled his mind as he realised they knew who he was. 

But they must have done. The memory had just come back to him of the last thing he saw before he fell unconscious. He was fighting two people as Spider-Man and had been kicked by one when he had been distracted by the other. His suit’s familiar texture didn’t coat his body right now, so they must have taken it off and figured out who he was. 

How could he not have realised that? What had they done to him?

A door swung upon from behind him and his long shadow was cast onto the floor. Footsteps rung loud and clear behind him, no sense of the fog clouding his motion. Another shadow joined his, this of the figure of a woman. She stopped before she came into his line of sight. 

Peter internally screamed as he tried to move his neck to see how it was. All that happened was he twitched slightly, hands rubbing against whatever was holding them fast. 

“Hush there. I know you must be scared, but you’re in safe hands now.”

The voice was unfamiliar. It wasn’t one of the two he had fought before, so he must have been given over to this new woman. 

What for? Why would she want him?

Peter dreaded to find out the answer of these questions. 

“I’ll be back soon, so stay put.” This was said calmly and smoothly, eerily reminding Peter of a children’s story reader. He felt a hand smooth down his hair, and then the footsteps rang into the air once  
more, this time heading back they way they had came. 

Peter struggled to move, to try and do something other than just sit while the closest thing he had to answers was walking away. But the drugs coursing through his system were too strong and he was powerless. 

The door slammed shut behind him and he was in darkness once more. 

He could her footsteps softly through by the door, then a single swift flick of something that sounded like a switch. Suddenly, a ringing pierced through his ears. It wasn’t harsh enough to cause agony, but enough to be annoyance.

Peter realised with horror he could no longer hear the woman’s footsteps. The ringing was masking outside world, leaving him in darkness and in silence. 

-

It was an eternity before the ringing switched off. The darkness had surrounded him until he swore he could see figures dancing in front of him. Peter knew they weren’t really there and it was just his optic nerve creating images out of lack of visual stimulation, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t relieved to have the shadows disappate to the warm light from behind. 

The woman came up to him like before and caressed the Sid elf his head. “You’ve been such a good boy, sitting here all the dark. I hope this means you’ll be nice now, hmmm?”

Her voice sounded soft and sweet, and oh so soothing after that endless ringing, Peter found himself about to nod.

He mentally shook himself alert. He couldn’t let himself be taken in by there tricks. He had to be stronger than that. 

He felt something yank behind his head and his body stiffly followed the movement. Pain erupted in his legs and he fell to the side, staying upwards only by the pressure of what could only be a chain attached the thing around his head. 

“You are a weak little thing, aren’t you? Come one, I’ll make it all better,” the woman soothed. She placed something soft over his eyes and he could no longer see. Peter let himself be turned around by the woman and found himself being walked forwards. 

His ankles had heavy metal rings attached together with a short chain that made his steps falter. Scared to trip, Peter scooted forwards the soft words of his captor. 

“You’re nearly there, just a bit more now,” she whispered into his ear. 

Peter desperately tried to think of something he could do, something to stop him from being so very helpless, but nothing came to mind. His hands were trapped, ensnared within more metal. He didn’t  
even know where he was, or if the woman was the only person here. They could be more, standing silently all around him as he stumbled forward. 

Hands pressed down on his shoulder and he realised he was being lowered into a chair. He sat with relief from his aching legs. 

The coverings over his eyes were removed to reveal a screen akin to a cinema. The woman was standing in front of him, smiling.  
Peter immediately took note of her appearance. She was wearing a business suit with heels and her grey hair was primped perfectly in the style of a shoulder length bob. She was completely unfamiliar. 

“My name is Meredith, and I work for AIM. I will be your registered handler during your stay with us.” She now spoke like a travel agent, advertising her wares. Peter sat in silent confusion. What was AIM? 

Why were they treating him like a kid when they clearly feared his strength, given all the restraints?

Meredith giggled slightly in response to nothing Peter could hear. Her hair jiggled a little and he caught sight of a small earpiece. Presumably someone was on the other end. Her boss?

A logo flashed up on the screen. It was the letters of AIM in bright purple with a tiny floating brain just above it. Meredith pointed to it while she spoke.  
“As you can see, we at AIM are focused on the human mind. Specifically, changing it.”

A slow horror grew in Peter’s mind. He’d known what had happened to the Winter Soldier and this seemed like it was leading to that same path. But Hydra had done that, not AIM. 

“Now I know what you just be thinking, and I’m here to assure you we’re not Hydra.”

Peter was distinctly unrelieved from this information. If it was something he hadn’t heard of before, it either meant they were very small, or very good at what they did, and from what he’d seen so far he was willing to bet the latter was correct. 

“We don’t break and erase minds the same way they do, we just nudge them along to a common goal. Soon, you’ll be happy in the ranks of us, fighting the good fight for AIM.”

Panic flared and Peters immediately began pulling at his restraints. The toxin had long since passed and he could feel with painful clarity each time the metal on his arms rubbed against his skin. 

Meredith’s face contorted in a facsimile of sadness. “Now, now, don’t do that, we wouldn’t want you to harm yourself.”

She pulled out a small remote and pressed something on it. Suddenly, electricity curved across his body. He arced against his restraints desperately trying to remove himself from the source, but to no avail. Blood pooled in his mouth, threatening to choke him. As quickly as it had started the electricity turned off. 

Peter lay slack against the chair, body too exhausted to do anything else. 

“I hope you’ve learnt to repeat your little mistake. Now, sit and listen.”

Meredith continued her speech with a smile spread wide across her face. Her words barely affected Peter in his drowsy state. He could feel himself drifting off, but forced himself to stay awake in fear of getting shocked again. 

Finally, the presentation turned itself off and Meredith walked back over to him. 

“Now that’s that’s done, we can show you to your room!” Childlike glee was present in every divot in her face. Peter desperately wanted, more than anything, to wake up back in his bedroom. 

Subconsciously, he wonders if May had already found out he’d disappeared and told the Police, or even Tony. He’d failed Tony, again, by being weak enough to be captured. 

The chain was once again used to manoeuvre him around, but this time no blindfold was used. He was lead through startlingly blank corridors, all in the same mind numbingly boring shade of grey. They all looked too similar, and Peter soon forgot the way they had came. And yet Meredith kept leading him on, sure and confident of her passage. 

They entered a corridor with a set of doors lining each wall. Meredith pulled him over to the second one and opened it. Inside was a grey bed, a grey table and a grey chair. A toilet and shower were situated on the left side of the room, no enclosing door to separate them from the rest of the room. 

Peter was pushed lightly into the room and fell onto the bed. 

Meredith stood just outside the doorway. 

“Don’t try to escape, the electricity thing can be triggered based on your location. Step outside of this doorway when you’re not meant to, and you’ll get shocked. Have a good sleep, now.”

The door was closed with the distinctive sound of locks clicking into place. The restraints made a small hum and fell of his body. The thing in his mouth loosened enough for Peter to pull it out of his mouth. He gasped and went to the toilet to spit out the blood in his mouth. 

Peter went to the bed and surveyed the room. It was as plain and boring as he expected it to be, no hatches or vents that could serve as an escape. 

Pondering over his options, Peter decided to go to sleep. His body was screaming at him to rest, and he couldn’t argue with it. Tony would come for him anyway. He always did.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter awoke and for a moment, believed he was sleeping on his bed, in his own bed. With a wave of clarity he shot up and off the bed in the grey, bland room. He was trapped, still. Despair rolled over him as he realised Mr Stark still hadn’t found him. He felt awake, so he must have slept for a while. There were no clocks, no way at all to tell the time. Who knew how long it had been since he had been taken? 

Rejuvenated, Peter decided to take a chance at escaping. 

There was one new addition to the room, a square with a handle and the word FOOD embossed on it. Peter tentatively opened it. Inside were stack upon stack of nutrient bars, all in grey packaging. Rows of clear water bottles sat neatly behind them. He took one and inspected it. There was no writing on it other than one single word, PROTEIN. The others were similar, but with different types of nutrients on it. Peter placed it back on the stack. There was too much of a chance they were drugged to risk eating it. 

Peter took a step back and looked at the wall. This hadn’t been there before he went to sleep, so it must have come in somehow. He pressed himself up close to the wall and tried to see if there was some sort of gap where the walls connected. 

None were to be found, and Peter returned to the bed, despondent. 

At the same time he sat back down, Meredith’s voice sounded from a speaker not visible to him. “Eat, and we will come to collect you soon.”

Peter sat on the bed and crossed his arms stubbornly. He wasn’t going to play their games. He was going to sit, think of a plan, and wait for Mr Stark to rescue him. 

“We will only come to get you after you’ve eaten.” Meredith’s sugar coated voice now had the undertones of a threat. 

Peter stared up at the corner of the room, hoping he was right in thinking that a camera was placed there. 

No more instructions came through, and soon Peter began to get fidgety. He started testing the door by pushing at it with all his weight. It didn’t budge. 

Peter began running at the door and slamming into it. Massive thooms filled his small room, but to no apparent change. The door sat as impenetrable as Fort Knox. 

Peter sighed and went back to the bed to rethink his strategy.

He had to admit that he was hungry, and trying to escape on an empty stomach wouldn’t get him very far. So with a heavy heart, Peter ate a nutrient bar. It tasted heavy in his mouth, the thought that he was playing right in their hands weighing on him. 

But he had no other options, so he ate. 

He finished it and left the wrapper on top of the other bars. 

He went to his bed and waited. Soon after, Meredith spoke again. 

“Good boy. Now just place your hands into your restraints, and we’ll be with you in a minute.”

Peter stared at the restraints in disbelief. They had been sitting at the foot of his bed since he had fallen asleep. There was no way he was putting this back on. 

“No,” he spoke aloud. 

She didn’t reply. 

Peter rolled over on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was never going to put them on, so they were just going to have to wait. 

The ceiling didn’t change. Nothing changed. The room was silent and still. 

Peter was bored. 

Peter was still bored. 

The room didn’t change. 

Peter was going to go mad from boredom. 

The fluorescent neon lights burnt into his retinas. He couldn’t take this anymore. With reluctance, he stood up.

He placed his hands into the restraints and they automatically clicked together. Now, he was more coherent, he could see their workings. It was metal, probably vibranium from how strong it was. It covered his hands to his wrists completely, so his fingers were completely useless. 

Maybe this was playing into their hands, but what was the alternative? At least this way maybe he would learn something, something that could get him out of here.

Once again, Peter returned to his bed. 

The door swung upon and Meredith stood in the corridor. 

“Good to see you’re finally with us, Peter.”

“I’m not with you,” he said. 

Meredith simply raised an eyebrow. She stepped into the room and Peter took action. He swung at her with his trapped hands but she dodged easily. 

Lightning wracked his body and he fell to the floor. Not this again. 

The electrical feeling went away and Meredith’s shoes came into his line of vision. 

“I hope you’re not planning to do that again,” she said conversationally. “I wouldn’t want to waste energy on you.” 

Meredith picked him up by his shoulder with only one hand. Peter dazed, hazily wondered if she had powers. 

She lead him through the maze of corridors, and once again Peter could not tell which way he had come from. 

Meredith stopped in front of two doors. She opened both. One lead into a dark room similar to the one he had first arrived in. The other was a grey room with a table and chair. 

She maneuvered Peter into the dark room against his struggles. He didn’t want to be left in the dark again. 

Time slowed to a crawl in these rooms, with nothing to focus on, nothing to take him away from his mind. He didn’t want to go back in the dark space, to be alone for hours again with only his thoughts for company. Breaths escaped him quicker and quicker, and he shoved desperately at Meredith. 

She held him back in an iron grip with only a single hand and reached into her pocket for the other. Peter immediately froze. The pain was worse than being alone in a room. Surely it wouldn’t be that bad, compared to the electrical pain. 

Meredith smiled when she saw his acquiescence. “Good to see you’re learning.”

Peter didn’t respond.

Meredith stepped backwards, hand resting on her pocket as a constant threat and the door closed as she exited. 

Peter was once again in darkness. At least this time he could walk and talk, although it didn’t seem like it would do any good. He had thought about yelling for help, but he hadn’t seen a single soul since he had entered. Meredith hadn’t seemed to care about how much he screamed, so this building couldn’t be near to anyone who might hear and try to help him. 

He was alone and helpless, and that thought terrified him. 

The room was silent except for the background hum he was beginning to accept as normal. His own ragged breaths filled his ears. 

He turned softly, trying to make out anything in the complete darkness, but to no avail. The dark was complete and indistinct. He couldn’t even see his own body. No light came from the doorway, if he was even looking in that direction. 

Peter swore he could see something move in the corner of his eye. He swung around to face it but met with the constant darkness. 

He stumbled back until the comforting strength of a wall met his back. He pressed himself up against it and forced himself to calm down.   
AIM wanted him here, kept in the dark, for a reason. Meredith said they changed minds. Was this how? Peter has read about the effects of isolation on the mind. His heart raced. Where they going to leave him in the dark until he cracked and swore compete loyalty to AIM? He had already obeyed most of their instructions. Peter was weak, and he knew it. 

Tears slid down his face. Dispair and torment clutched his mind. He knew he shouldn’t be panicking, only thinking rationally, but it was impossible. 

A bang sounded a short distance away from him. 

It sounded like a door opening and closing. It wasn’t the initial one, as no light entered the room. 

Peter focused his ears as he tried to hear for anything else. 

The soft sound of muffled footsteps were approaching. 

He couldn’t hear which direction. They came from all sides. Surrounding him with whispers. 

Desperation overtook him. He moved along the wall, trying to find a corner where he could more easily defend himself. 

The corner pressed into his back. Peter tried to listen again, but the noise had stopped. Completely. 

Suddenly, his spider-sense flared hot and bright. Peter moved instinctively, but he had nowhere to move to, or any idea where the danger was coming from. 

Something hard and metal crunched against his forehead. Peter stumbled backwards, mind reeling. Dots rippled out of the darkness in a psychedelic display of hopefully-not-concussion. 

Something came at him, spider-sense still screaming, and he tried to dodge. Metal scraped past his arm. Pain flared from it, and he scurried backwards, hoping that they would finally remove the restraints. 

More blows came at him. Each time he tried to dodge, the warnings from his spider-sense directionless and blaring. He couldn’t avoid them all, and each hit taken slowed his responses to the next one. 

He got one good kick in and hit what felt like flesh, but no sound came out, not even a gasp of pain. 

A strong punch to the jaw reciprocated and Peter was on the floor, gasping for breath. 

The lights turned on and he blinked, blinded. He shifted and the figure of a teenage girl, around his age, came into view. 

She was wearing black clothes with what appeared to be protective armour built into it. A plain grey metal shield was held in one hand, with a rather large dent in it. 

She wasn’t looking at him, but at the door. At the sight of the door opening, she immediately dropped into an open position of compliance.

Meredith entered the room. “Good job, both of you! If you behave next time, Kaine, you’ll get a shield like hers.”

Peter glanced over at the girl, but her expression was stoic, betraying nothing. Kaine must have been referring to him.

“Shadowcat, return to your room.”

She nodded and left without question. At the door she hesitated, unseen by Meredith. She looked at Peter, and guilt filled her eyes. Before Peter could react, she was gone.

Meredith stepped forward, heels clicking on the metal floor. Peter’s attention swung to her. He tensed up, in case of any more shocks.

Peter hesitantly asked, “Why did-“

“I call you Kaine?” Meredith said crisply, “It’s what you’re called, now you’re staying with us.”

“But I’m not Kaine,” Peter whispered, horrified.

Meredith smiled down at him with the smile that seemed one step off the uncanny valley. “You will be.”

And with that, she returned his beaten body to his room. 

-

He had been sitting, leaning against the wall of the room, trying to think of a way out. He had seen nothing, not even one thing, that told him of where he was. The other girl hadn’t seemed to want to fight him, but she had anyway. Had she attempted to escape before and been found? Or had she been too scared to try? Were there more people?

If Peter left, he would be leaving her, and potentially others. He sighed as he realised the choice he had already made in his heart. He would stay here, for as long as it would take to find any others and save them. 

Meredith’s voice came through just as the day before. Peter ate a nutrient bar and reapplied the restraints to his arms. He didn’t attempt to fight back when she entered. This time, he would comply, but be watching carefully. 

“Good to see you’ve seen the benefit of listening.” Meredith smiled down at Peter. 

He didn’t respond, just looked down at the floor. It was easy to comply when the instructions were so banal, but if he was asked to fight someone, like Shadowcat presumably was, could he do it?

What would they do if they found out he was faking it and really trying to escape? What if they already knew and were taking him to be punished?

Peter forced the thoughts out of his mind. There was no point torturing himself with paranoia. That was their job, he thought darkly. 

Meredith took him to the same room as before, except it wasn’t dark. He entered this time, not needing to be pushed. 

The door closed behind him, but still the lights did not turn off. With a soft beep, the restraints fell off his hands. He moved them into a fighting position, understanding what was happening. He had been good, and this was his prize. No darkness and no restraints. 

Shadowcat entered, wearing the same clothing armour. No shield this time though. 

She immediately ran at him and threw out a punch. 

Peter dodged and dived underneath her, trying to unbalance her and force her to floor without hurting her. To his shock, he passed right through her. He quickly turned as to not run into the wall and stared up at her. 

She had powers. Powers he had never seen before.

She wasted no time pausing for him to recollect himself. She kicked out, and would have caught him in the stomach if he hadn’t leapt upwards and clung onto the ceiling. 

Both paused, Peter’s head dangling down to just above hers. 

“Uh, hey, there,” Peter tried, “how’s it going?”

“Get down from there and fight me,” she hissed, eyes darting around the room. 

Peter shifted, unsure of what to do. He had hoped she would stop and have a conversation, but he was now realising that was a idiotic plan. They could probably hear every single word. 

Knowing he was already going to be punished for not fighting, he decided to just ask without fear. “Are there any others here like us? Like you?”

Her eyes widened a fraction in fear. “Please don’t ask me, this isn’t allowed,” she whispered. 

“Please, I can try and help. I need to know if there’s others so I can help them,” Peter pleaded. 

The door swung upon. There was little time left to get the answers he needed. 

Shadowcat moved backwards as Meredith strode across the room. The electricity started pulsing through him and he fell to the floor painfully and gracelessly. 

Before his eyes closed shut, he looked at her. And he saw her nod.


End file.
